True Friends Shine Through
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Completely AU: When Quinn see Mark and Brook kiss and then Mark breaks up with Quinn, Quinn decided to handle the break up alone. In doing so, Quinn starts to be un-Quinn in a different way. However when she finally breaks down and tells the others, they help Quinn in a revenging plan against Mark.


True Friends Shine Through

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101, PERIOD.

Author's Note: AU for a lot of reasons. The break up between Quinn and Mark is different. James is not in this story and Chase never left PCA for England.

Ever since Quinn Pensky came to PCA, she has gain friends in Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, Lola Martinez, and Logan Resse. Although she is their resident science genius, Quinn is hiding things that not even Lola knows about. She is also dating a guy named Mark Del Figgolo, a fellow PCA student. Her friends do not understand the odd relationship between her and Mark, and yet they have been dating for over 2 years.

It is a nice Tuesday afternoon on the sunny PCA campus. Quinn is heading towards her next class. As Quinn sees Mark and another girl sharing a romantic kiss in the quad. Quinn has a shocked look on her face as her heart is broken. "Call me later, plus you got to break up with her". The girl said to Mark. "I will do that, Brook". Mark said to the girl named Brook.

Quinn has a devastated look on her face as she is seeing this. 'I saw Mark kissing another girl named Brook. Is there something wrong with me? Plus why is he seeing a brainless trollop that Logan would chase after because of her looks'? Quinn thought to herself as she went to her class.

In class, Quinn looks like she is in some sort of trance. 'I can't tell the others about this. I have to be brave and strong to get through the break up alone'. Quinn thought to herself as she takes a seat. During class, Michael notices that Quinn is distracted and didn't really pay attention in history class.

As the bell rings, Quinn did not notice that the students are leaving. Michael looks at Quinn. "Hey Quinn, Quinn", Michael said to Quinn. Quinn is pulled out from her trance. "Class is over". Quinn said to Michael. "Yeah you zoned out for the entire time. I got class notes and the homework assignment is on the last page". Michael said to Quinn as he hands the classnotes to her.

Quinn looks at Michael. "Thanks Michael. I will make sure the notes get returned to you". Quinn said to Michael. Michael nods to Quinn. "Are you feeling ok"? Michael asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Michael as she notices a text from Mark. "I will be fine. I need to meet up with Mark". Quinn said to Michael as she leaves class. Michael looks at Quinn as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. Quinn looks at the text and send a reply to him.

About ten minutes later, Quinn arrives at Mark's dorm room. "Mark, I got your text. What's going on"? Quinn asks Mark. Mark looks at Quinn. "Quinn, it is over between us". Mark said to Quinn. Quinn has a shocked look on her face. "What, why"? Quinn asks Mark. Mark looks at Quinn. "The truth is, I have been seeing someone else for a month and a half now. Plus I really like her. You are a great girl, but I really like someone else". Mark said to Quinn.

Quinn has an stunned and angry look on her face. "Does two years mean anything to you, Mark? Who is she? Is it one of my friends"? Quinn asks Mark. Mark looks at Quinn. "No it's not Lola or Zoey. I am really sorry". Mark said to Quinn. Quinn looks at Mark. "It's too little too late to say that, Mark". Quinn said to Mark as she leaves his dorm.

Quinn has a small relief that Mark didn't cheat on her with Lola or Zoey, but she is devastated that Mark dumped Quinn. She is walking back to her dorm. 'I can't believe he dumped me like this, and I can't believe he cheated on me. I can't let Zoey and the others see me like this'. Quinn thought to herself.

In room 101, Quinn walks in as she puts her back pack on the bean bag chair. 'At least Zoey and Lola are not here. I got to keep myself busy from this heartbreak'. Quinn thought to herself as she went on the computer. She went to the PCA student page to do a search on Brook. As the student search pops on a few results with female students named Brook, Quinn spots one in particular. 'Mark is seeing a brainless trollop. He cheated on me with someone that Logan would have chased after. If he wants a trollop, I will dress like one'. Quinn thought to herself as she logs off from the computer as she gets immersed with homework and studying.

It is almost dinner time as Lola and Zoey arrive in 101. "Hey Quinn do you want to get dinner with us"? Zoey asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Zoey. "Sure", Quinn said to Zoey as she puts her book down and grabbed her purse. Lola looks at Quinn. 'This is strange, she usually says more than sure'. Lola thought to herself.

At dinner, the girls are sitting with the guys. "Hey", Chase said to them. "Sup", Michael said to them. "Ladies", Logan said to them. The girls looks at them. "Hey", Quinn said with a somber tone in her voice. "Hello", Lola said to them. "Hey". Zoey said to them.

The guys notices the somber look on Quinn's face. "Quinn is something wrong"? Chase asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Chase. "It's just been long day, Chase". Quinn said to Chase. The group are puzzled by this as they notice that something is wrong.

Logan notices the frown and sad look on Quinn's face. 'Normally Quinn has a bright smile on her face, but she looks sad why'? Logan thought to himself. Michael looks at Quinn. "Some days can feel like its long". Michael said to Quinn. Quinn looks at them.

Quinn notices a guy with a bimbo who is not Mark and his new girlfriend. She starts to build tears in her eyes. Lola looks at Quinn and sees what Quinn is seeing. "Why are you seeing them dating"? Lola asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Lola. "I am noticing why some guys fall for bimbos and trollops". Quinn said to Lola.

Lola rises a brow at Quinn. "Quinn, you could have ask Logan about falling for bimbos not looking at some other couple". Lola said to Quinn. Logan nods to Quinn. "Yeah don't you have a boyfriend of two years named Del Figgolo". Logan said to Quinn.

Quinn has a frozen look on her face as Logan said Mark's last name to her. 'I can not tell them that Mark broke up with me. I can not break down in front of them'. Quinn thought to herself. "I guess I should have asked you, Logan. I got to go". Quinn said to them as she left the table for room 101.

As Quinn left the table, the group is puzzled by what just happened. "Ok, what's going on with Quinn"? Zoey asks them. "I do not know, Zoey". Chase said to Zoey. Michael looks at Zoey. "She looked distracted. She even zoned out during history class". Michael said to Zoey. "That doesn't sound like Quinn to be that distracted for an entire class". Lola said to them. Logan ponders about it. "Do you think that Del Figgolo has something to do with it"? Logan asks them. Zoey looks at Logan. "I do not know. We need to keep an eye on Quinn". Zoey said to them. The group nods in agreement.

Back in 101, Quinn is in her pajamas as she is in her bunk. 'I just need to keep this up'. Quinn thought to herself. She went to sleep. Lola and Zoey walk in 101. "Looks like Quinn is asleep". Lola said to Zoey. Zoey nods to Lola. "Yeah", Zoey said to Lola as they went to sleep for the night. However not everyone is having a sweet dream especially for Quinn.

Dream Sequence

Quinn is walking around at PCA as she notices everyone being a bimbo and paired off with a bimbo except her. Chase, Michael, and Logan has a bimbo around them. Plus there is a guy bimbo around Lola and Zoey as well. Plus there a guy bimbo around every boy and girl at school except her. Quinn went up to them. "Guys, did you notice what's happening"? Quinn asks them.

The group is ignoring Quinn. "Did you guys hear that? It's like someone real is talking to us". Zoey said to them. "Yeah it's annoying to see someone real around us". Lola said to them. "Yeah real people is too real for us". Chase said to them. "Yeah even Stacey is really cool now that she has a guy bimbo for her". Michael said to them. "I agree at least she is not bothering us anymore". Logan said to us. "Hey everyone", Stacey said to them as she and her bimbo guy sits with them. Quinn has a stunned look on her face as she is seeing this. Quinn runs to the school sign. "BPCA, no", Quinn said to herself.

Dream Sequence ends

Quinn wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead. She looks at her sleeping roommates. 'Its just a bad dream, and it's 2:37 am'. Quinn thought to herself as she climbs down. She grabs an outfit as she went to the bathroom to get ready. She grabs her backpack with completed homework. Quinn went to the lounge to study.

That morning, Lola and Zoey wakes up and notices that Quinn is not in the room. "That's weird, Quinn normally does wakes up right around this time". Lola said to Zoey. Zoey nods to Lola. "We better find her before class". Zoey said to them.

It is not long that Zoey and Lola found Quinn in the lounge. "Quinn, how long have you been in here"? Zoey asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Zoey and Lola. "I have been in here since 3:00 am". Quinn said to them. Zoey and Lola look at each other. "Umm, Quinn didn't you finish your homework before you went to bed last night"? Lola asks Quinn.

Quinn looks at Lola. "Yeah I did, there is nothing wrong to get some studying done before the sun comes up". Quinn said to Lola and Zoey. Lola and Zoey look at each other with a skeptical look on their faces. "Come on, let's get breakfast before class". Lola said to Quinn. "Yeah, you need a break from the studying". Zoey said to Quinn. Quinn sighs as she grabs her back pack as she went with them to get breakfast.

At breakfast, the group notices Quinn has five cups of coffee and two donuts on her plate. "Getting your caffeine fix for the day", Michael said to Quinn. Quinn looks at Michael. "I didn't really sleep well last night so yeah I need the caffeine. Quinn said to them. Everyone look at each other. They look at each other like they are hearing this. Quinn notices the time. "I got to get going to class. I will see you guys later". Quinn said to them as she grabs her back pack and three cups of coffee.

Zoey looks at them. "Something is wrong here". Zoey said to them. "Yeah normally Quinn does not drink that much of coffee. Plus she told us that she has been up since 3:00 am". Lola said to them. This puzzles the guys as they look at them. "She is going to be jittery all day". Chase said to them. "More like sleep in class is a better term". Logan said to Chase. Michael looks at Logan. "What ever it is going on Quinn. We need to get to the bottom of it". Michael said to them. "Agreed", Zoey said to them.

Through out the day, Quinn is holding up fine. Even with having five cups of coffee, Quinn stayed awake during class. However she is distracted because of the nightmare and the break up. She is currently in the library doing homework and studying. Time is also slipping from her as it is almost closing time.

At dinner, the group minus Quinn are eating dinner. Zoey looks at the group. "Have you guys seen Quinn"? Zoey asks them. "Last time I saw her, she is heading to the library". Chase said to Zoey. Lola looks at Zoey. "Does the library close at 8:00 pm"? Lola asks Zoey. "It's almost 8:00 now". Michael said to Zoey. Logan looks at them. "You don't think she's going to get locked in the library tonight is she"? Chase asks Zoey. Zoey looks at Chase. "Not if I can help it". Zoey said to Chase as she sends a text to Quinn.

At the library, Quinn already finished her homework and is currently studying. She notices the text from Zoey and realizes that the library is closing. She gathers her things and left the library. As Quinn left the library, she sends a text to Zoey. She grabs some dinner and sits with her friends.

Zoey and the others notices Quinn sitting at the empty seat. "Quinn what took you so long"? Lola asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Lola. "I was at the library. I guess time got away from me with my studying". Quinn said to them. "We don't want you to be locked in the library overnight". Michael said to Quinn. Quinn nods to them as she eat dinner. "Thanks", Quinn said to them.

Awhile later, the group went on their seperate ways to the lounge. Quinn walks past the lounge. "Are you going to join us for some tv, Quinn"? Lola asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Lola. "No thanks Lola, I am going to turn in early". Quinn said to Lola as she went to room 101. Zoey realizes that something is wrong. "Quinn if something is bothering you, you can always tell us right. We are your friends". Zoey said to Quinn.

Quinn looks at Zoey. "I know that Zoey". Quinn said to Zoey as she has a very faint smile on her face. Quinn leaves the lounge for room 101. Chase looks at Zoey. "She didn't tell you what's going on". Chase said to Zoey. Zoey looks at Chase. "No, normally she talks if something is bothering her". Zoey said to Chase.

Lola looks at them. "She was fine yesterday. What could have happened"? Lola asks them. "I do not know. Quinn usually gets us out of various situations that faces us". Michael said to them. "Yeah she helps us when we needed it most". Logan said to them.

Zoey nods to them. "Ok, I say we investigate to get to the bottom of it. It's not like Quinn to keep things bottled up". Zoey said to them. The group nods in agreement. "We look out for her and notices anything more unusual than usual about Quinn". Zoey said to them. The group nods in agreement as the plan is on. "Operation Rescue Quinn is on", Lola said to them.

The guys look at each other as they like the name. "Operation Rescue Quinn, I like it". Michael said to Lola. Chase looks at Michael. "You would Michael". Chase said to Michael. Logan smirks a Michael as the plan is made to look out for Quinn.

A few days has passed for the group. Quinn is having the bad nightmares and waking up way too early. She started to sleep in class especially in gym class for the most weird things. The group however sees that Vince Blake has returned to PCA, and that put a wrench in the plans to get Quinn to open up about her problem. Although the girls including Quinn got furious that Vince Blake returned. Vince proves that he has really changed for the better to much dismay for Michael and Logan. They saw Vince apologizing to Chase. Plus they are getting used to the fact that Vince and Lola are dating. They have been distracted from the Operation Rescue Quinn.

It is a Friday afternoon. Vince and Lola are walking together hand in hand as they notice Mark and Brook together on a picnic, and they saw them kissing. Wait a minute, was Quinn dating Mark last year"? Vince asks Lola. Lola looks at Vince. "Yeah, you even put him through a basketball hoop". Lola said to Vince.

Vince looks at Lola. "That's not what I am getting at. I mean is does Quinn know that he is cheating on her"? Vince said to Lola. Lola looks at Vince. If Mark cheated on her, she would have told us. Plus if Mark broke up with Quinn, she would have told us". Lola said to Vince.

Vince looks at Lola. "Then why hasn't she told you guys"? Vince asks Lola. "I do not know. Plus Quinn has been acting really weird lately. Little to no sleep, sleeping in class, spent most of her time studying and doing homework, barely eating. I think Mark did break up with Quinn". Lola said to Vince.

Vince has an angry look on his face like he wants to beat him up. Lola stops him. "Vince I do not want you to get expelled again". Lola said to Vince. "I know. Quinn is your friend, and you want to do anything to help her right". Vince said to Lola. Lola nods in agreement. "Quinn has not been herself lately. Plus if Mark is behind the reason why Quinn is like this, we need to act fast". Lola said to Vince.

At dinner, the group minus Quinn are together. Zoey looks at Lola. "Did you find out anything Quinn related"? Zoey asks Lola. "Yes, Vince and I were walking together when we saw him with Brook Margolin. Plus Mark and Brook kissed". Lola said Zoey. The group is shocked by this.

Logan is furious by this as he looks at them. "Del Figgolo kissing some one who is really hot. Does Quinn know that he is cheating on her"? Logan asks Lola. Lola looks at Logan. "I would be surprised if she didn't know". Lola said to Logan. "I wonder if Quinn does know that he dumped her and couldn't tell you guys about it". Vince said to them.

They look at Vince as they are curious about it. "How so Vince"? Michael asks Vince. Vince looks at them. "If I have to guess that Quinn is the only one that liked the guy, and you guys didn't like him very much. Plus if Mark did dump Quinn for Margolin, and she told you guys. You guys would said I told you that he is a bad guy". Vince said to them.

Chase looks at Vince as he may have a point. "Well I wouldn't say I told you so to her. However we do not like Mark at all". Chase said to Vince. "Yeah I agree. We need to do an intervention on her before it's too late or she does something extreme to get Mark back". Zoey said to them. The group nods in agreement. "Plus tomorrow is Sarurday, and there is no telling what Quinn is going to do". Lola said to them.

The group nods to Zoey and Lola as they went back to their dorm rooms.

In room 101, Quinn is asleep in her bunk as Lola and Zoey walks in the room. They check on Quinn. "At least she is asleep", Zoey said to Lola. Lola nods to Zoey as she is concerned for Quinn. "Please Quinn, sleep well, and please tell us what's wrong". Lola said to Quinn as they went to bed.

Quinn's Dream Sequence

Quinn is back at her old middle school in Seattle. Everyone is a bimbo except her. She looks at her old friend and her ex boyfriend. "Can you believe that real girl was our friend? She is more gullible to believe us". The girl said to the guy. "Tell me about it. Plus that prank we pulled on her last week was hilarious". The guy said to the girl.

Quinn looks at them as it sends reminders of Quinn's past before she came to PCA. Then the scene changes to the PCA campus. Like before everyone including her real friends are a bimbo version of themselves. Plus even Stacey are sitting with them. "This can not be happening not again". Quinn said to herself. "That prank on that science nerd was too funny". Logan said to them. "Yeah I can not believe that you guys are rooming with that loser". Michael said to them. "We are doing our best to avoid her". Zoey said to them. "Yeah we are stuck with her". Lola said to them. "If only we can convince the board lady, but what can we do". Zoey said to them. "Bad karma", Chase said to them.

Quinn are seeing this as she is devastated by this. "Not again", Quinn said to herself as she runs towards the main gate. The gate of the school is closing on her. Quinn sees the school name being BPCA.

"No", Quinn said as she screams.

End dream

Lola and Zoey are awaken by Quinn's tossing and turning in her bunk. "Quinn", Lola said to Quinn. Zoey is concerned for her. They went towards Quinn's bunk. "Quinn, wake up", Zoey said to Quinn. Quinn wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead.

Quinn looks at Zoey and Lola. "Lola, Zoey, is that really you? You two are not a bimbo". Quinn said to them. Zoey and Lola look at Quinn. "Of course not Quinn", Zoey said to Quinn. "That must have been a bad dream". Lola said to Quinn. Quinn sighs to them. 'You two don't know the half of it'. Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn comes down from her bunk to grab a Blix drink. "Do you want to talk about it"? Zoey asks Quinn. Quinn looks at them. "It was horrible, everyone had an alter version of themselves being bimbo and so were you guys. I was the ignored girl of PCA, and Stacey took my place. You guys were pretending to be my friend and it was awful". Quinn said to them as she is crying.

Zoey and Lola look at each other as Quinn is crying. "That is scary". Lola said to Quinn. Zoey looks at Quinn. "Quinn we would never betray you or becoming a bimbo. What's going on with you"? Zoey asks Quinn.

Quinn looks at Zoey as she realizes that she can not hide it or have the strength to carry the broken heart. "Mark broke with me. He is dating Brook Margolin. After two years of love, he lied to me and he cheated on me". Quinn said to Lola and Zoey. Lola and Zoey has a shocked look on their faces. "Quinn why didn't you tell us"? Zoey asks Quinn.

Quinn has guilty look on her face as she looks at them. "I had to be strong to face it alone. The truth is, I had a best friend and a boyfriend before I came to PCA. I thought I could trust them. Then the biggest school dance came, and I saw them kissing during a slow song. When I confronted them, they told me the cold hard truth. They were pretending to be my friends, and then they humiliated me by kissing right in front of me. After that, I couldn't trust any girl or guy. It was one of the few reasons why I came to PCA. Plus it was one of the reasons why I wanted and lived in a private dorm". Quinn said to them.

Zoey and Lola has a shocked look on their faces. "Wow, I had no idea that you had a boyfriend before Mark". Lola said to Quinn. Zoey looks at Quinn. "You didn't have to face the break up alone. Besides you are too important to us". Zoey said to Quinn.

Quinn looks at Zoey. Lola looks at Quinn. "Yeah, you are my best friend not that girl from your old school". Lola said to Quinn. "Yeah with out you, we wouldn't have gotten out of half of the jams and situations we got into". Zoey said to Quinn. Quinn nods as she remembers various times. "I know it's just going to be hard now that Mark broke up with me. I have been considering to dress like a trollop to complete against Brook to get Mark back". Quinn said to Zoey.

Zoey and Lola look at Quinn. "You wouldn't leave the dorm if we caught you wearing that, Quinn". Zoey said to Quinn. "Yeah we wouldn't want you dress like that". Lola said to Quinn. Quinn nod to them. "Good to know, I need to be alone". Quinn said to them as she grabs her purse. "It's only 6:45 am, Quinn. Who would be out at this hour"? Lola asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Lola. "No one, and for right now, I need some time alone". Quinn said to them.

Quinn grabs a simple outfit as she changed in the bathroom and left the dorm room.

Lola looks at Zoey who has an idea. "What are you thinking, Zoey"? Lola asks Zoey. Zoey looks at Lola. "I am going to text the guys and let them know what's going on". Zoey said to Lola. "Right, I am going to text Vince too". Lola said to Zoey. Zoey nods to Lola as they send the text to them. 'Mark and Quinn are over. He lied to Quinn. He cheated on Quinn. He dumped Quinn for Brook Margolin. She left the room to be alone. Zoey looks at Lola. "The text is sent". Zoey said to Lola. Lola nods to Zoey.

At the guy's dorm, Michael, Logan, and Chase are sleeping. They hear their cell phones going off at the same time. "Who is calling us at 6:45 in the morning"? Logan grumbles as he getting up. "This has better be matter of life, death, or Quinn for us to get up this earlier". Michael mumbles to them. "Give me five more minutes or five hours". Chase mumbles to them.

The guys grab their cell phones and sees the text from Zoe. "It is a Quinn matter guys". Chase said to them. "I feel terrible for her". Michael said to them. Logan turns his head away as he is getting angry about it. "We better go find her". Logan said to them. The guys get dressed as they went to find Quinn. As they left the building, they see Vince also coming out from the building. "You got the text too". Chase said to Vince. "Yeah, I figured you guys may need more help to find her". Vince said to them. "Come on, you are dating Lola. You can join us". Michael said to Vince. The guys went to find Quinn.

Quinn is walking around campus and remembers the moments that she had with Mark before he dumped her. She has tears in her eyes. 'Two years of memories with him are gone'. Quinn thought to herself. She remembers from their first date to their first kiss, and all the crazy experiments they did together. Quinn sighs as she walks aimlessly around campus. Quinn spots a bench to sit. She removes her glasses as she is crying.

The guys are looking for Quinn as they curious where she could be. As Logan spots her sitting on the bench, he sees Quinn upset. "Guys over here". Logan said to them. They see Quinn sitting on the bench. "Quinn", Chase said to Quinn.

Quinn looks at the guys including Vince. "What are you guys doing here"? Quinn asks them. "Zoey and Lola sent the text and letting us know what happened". Michael said to Quinn. Quinn looks at them as she lets them sit. "Talk to us please", Logan said to Quinn. Quinn looks at them as she explains everything about the break up to them. Logan feels really bad about Mark dumping Quinn.

Quinn looks at them. "I am the loser, the weirdest girl on campus, and I am not that beautiful unlike Brook". Quinn said to the guys. Logan frowns as he hears this. Vince looks at Quinn. "Look I am dating Lola, and I like her for her even if she is really hot. I may not been at PCA for very long. I did not know if you got dumped already or if you didn't know that Mark cheated on you. My point is you don't need to change your looks". Vince said to Quinn. Quinn could not put a smile on her face as Vince told her

Chase looks at Vince as he wants to take a crack at it. "Quinn, Mark is an idiot for dumping you. You may have your weird quirks. It's the weird quirks that makes you for who you are". Chase said to Quinn. Quinn has a faint smile on her face. Chase looks at Michael.

Michael looks at Quinn as it is his turn. "Quinn if anyone is the loser, it is Mark hands down. He has a lot of nerve to dump a girl who can bring a lot of fun into the group. Plus without you, we would have been figuring out what to do in various situations. You make weird explosives and stuff and that's really cool". Michael said to Quinn. Quinn has a small smile on her face.

Michael looks at Logan as he want to comfort Quinn. Logan looks at them as he realizes what he is about to say might be too sweet coming out from him. "Guys, can you leave for a few minutes? I want to talk to Quinn alone". Logan said to them. Michael, Chase, and Vince nods as they walk away but still close by.

Quinn looks at Logan. "Quinn, Mark is a jerk for cheating on you. I know that you girls think I am a jerk for my ways, but Mark hurt you in the biggest way. Mark doesn't deserve you and honestly he doesn't deserve Brook either. Brook maybe hotish, but you are pretty in your own right. Plus you don't need to compete against Brook either". Logan said to Quinn. He grabs Quinn's glasses and puts it on her face. "See there is the Quinn that I know". Logan said to Quinn. Quinn has a bigger smile on her face. Logan leans in to kiss Quinn. As Logan kissed Quinn, Quinn kissed Logan back.

Logan and Quinn surprises each other how electrifying the kiss is. Chase, Michael, and Vince comes back. "See there is the Quinn we know and care about". Michael said to them.

Quinn looks at them. "Thanks guys, you all are sweet to find me like this. It's like you guys are my true friends". Quinn said to them. Then Zoey and Lola arrive at the scene. "That's exactly right", Zoey said to Quinn. "Yeah plus you don't have to go through a heartbreak or anything alone". Lola said to Quinn. "We have will always have your back and extend it to everyone in the group". Chase said to them. "Even in times we get into some crazy situation, you always know what to do". Michael said to Quinn. "Even in times we drive each other crazy". Logan said to Quinn. "We are going to be there". Vince said to Quinn.

Quinn has her normal smile back on her face. "Thank you guys, all of you for bringing me back". Quinn said to them. "Your welcome Quinn", Zoey said to Quinn. Michael has a devious look on his face. "Hey Logan, you know our revenge plans that failed against Vince. Perhaps we can do them on Mark". Michael said to Logan.

Logan looks at Michael. "You bet. No one makes Quinn cry or hurt her for that matter". Logan said to Michael. Everyone nods in agreement. "Perhaps we can do it when everyone is around". Chase said to them. "Hey I want in as well". Vince said to Logan.

Lola and Zoey looks at Quinn. "You ok", Lola said to Quinn. "A little bit better, I haven't got rid of the items that Mark gave me. I never knew that the guys can be sweet and comforting". Quinn said to them. "Yeah those are the guys". Zoey said to Quinn. The group went on their seperate ways back to the dorm.

The guys got more sleep as the girls spent the day with Quinn. They eat pizza, ice cream, and watching movies. Lola looks at Quinn. "Quinn, what do you want to do about the stuff he gave you". Lola asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Lola. "I want to do something destructive but not too destructive. I want my revenge". Quinn said to them.

Lola and Zoey looks at Quinn. "That's the best idea I heard from you recently". Zoey said to Quinn. "Yeah well, as soon as I get rid of them, I can truly start healing". Quinn said to them. "We got our Quinn back". Lola said to Zoey. Quinn nods to them.

Back at guy's dorm, Chase and Michael are still sleeping. Logan is wide awake thinking about the kiss. 'Why is it when I kiss really hot girls, I do not feel anything. But when I kissed Quinn, it felt like fireworks and electric that I want to do it again with her. Plus Quinn is getting over Del Figgolo of all people. Maybe I need to swear off girls until how I know how Quinn felt about the kiss'. Logan thought to himself.

That Sunday, the group meets up at the lounge. Quinn is sitting with them. "So I was thinking we can have revenge on Mark for hurting you". Michael said to Quinn. Quinn looks at Michael. "You mean the failed revenge you wanted on Vince". Lola said to Michael. Michael looks at Lola. "Yeah that revenge". Michael said to Lola.

Quinn looks at Michael. "No violent revenge just humiliating revenge". Quinn said to Michael. "Ok, what about your revenge payback"? Chase said to Quinn. Quinn has a sly look on her face. "A stinky one and it will involve an item that he gave me and devil eggs". Quinn said to them.

Everyone has a stunned look on their faces as Quinn reveals her plan. "Devil eggs what about your explosives"? Logan asks Quinn. Quinn looks at Logan. "Well I thought about my green explosive balls, but what he did to me stinks and how I tried to hide the fact that he hurt me in the worst possible way. I figured going the stinky route will be more meaning full". Quinn said to them.

The group looks at Quinn. "Ok what are you going to do with that said item"? Zoey asks Quinn. "I am going to send it back to him". Quinn said to Zoey. "I never knew you can be a sly person". Logan said to Quinn. Quinn nods to Logan. "There is a lot of things you do not know about me". Quinn said to them.

Chase looks at them. "My mom has a great devil egg recipe. I can email her for the recipe. Plus which item are you going to send back to him"? Chase asks Quinn. Quinn looks at them. "The picture that Mark made for me". Quinn said to them. "Thank you", Lola said to Quinn. The plans are made as they get ready.

As next week rolled by, Chase got the recipe for deviled eggs from his mom. With the help from Michael, he and Chase made 124 deviled eggs to prepare for the event. On Saturday on the beach, Quinn brought the items that Mark gave her.

Zoey looks at the number of devil eggs. "You really out done yourself this time Michael". Zoey said to Michael. "Yeah well, I figured Quinn should throw most of the eggs and we get a turn in it as well". Michael said to them. Logan and Vince set up little post and places the items on them.

Quinn is having a lot of fun in this as she throws devil eggs at the items. "I hate that you say things that you could have kept to your self. I hate that you lied to me. I hate that you cheated on me with a brainless trollop. You do not deserve me Mark Del Figgolo". Quinn said to them as she throws the deviled eggs at the items.

The group smiles as they even have fun in it as well. Quinn brought the box to put the painting in as the others put the other stuff in a trash bag. "I will take this to the dumpster". Vince said to them. "Today is M-Day", Quinn said to them. Everyone nods to Quinn as the plan of revenge is getting started.

Quinn and Logan are in the dorm. As they drop off the box with the painting, Quinn knocks on the door. Logan and Quinn hides behind the hallway. They see Mark opening the door and noticing the box. He takes the box into his room.

Mark opens the box as he two roommates are in the room. "What did you get Mark"? FireWire asks Mark. "Don't know", Mark said to them. As Mark opens the box, they are starting to smell the devil eggs. Mark sees the picture that he gave to Quinn covered in devil eggs. "Is that devil eggs"? The other roommate said to Mark. "Yeah", Mark said to them. The two guys are backing up from the picture.

In the hallway, Logan and Quinn are hearing Mark and his two roommates freaking out over the devil egged picture. "Get that thing away from me". One of the roommates said to Mark. "I do not understand why she sent it back to me covered in devil eggs". Mark said to them. Logan and Quinn are laughing as the first part of M-Day is successful.

Later on that day, Mark got rid of the picture as he heads towards the coffee cart. The guy points out to Mark. "For being the 100th person to walk by today, you get a free javacunio". The guy said to Mark. "Great thanks", Mark said to the guy as he got the drink. In the bushes, Michael and Quinn are watching as the coffee exploded in Mark's face. The guy at the coffee cart is taken back by this as he understands that Mark cheated on his girlfriend.

Mark sighs as he went on his business. 'First I get the painting back covered in devil eggs, and now I got a coffee that exploded in my face. I wonder what else could go wrong'. Mark thought to himself.

That afternoon, Zoey and Lola sent a message to Courtney to meet them in the quad. Although when Country saw them, Lola and Zoey explained to Courtney that Mark cheated on Quinn. Although she is not thrilled that her ex boyfriend did that, but she will watch it go down. In another bushes, Quinn, Chase, and Vince has the fling machine (properly build by Quinn) filled with anchovies, mustard, dill pickles, whipped cream, and mayonnaise on the thing.

As they got Mark on the range, they pressed the button on it.

Mark is standing in the middle of the quad. The other students has no idea what is happening when the items fell on Mark. Everyone sees Mark being covered with stuff. Although when Brook saw Mark being covered with it, she is shocked that someone went the lengths to do that . Quinn has a happy look on her face as M-Day is complete.

That night, Quinn and the group are at Sushi Roxs. "I can not believe we pulled this off". Zoey said to them. "Agreed, everyone is still talking about it". Lola said to them. "I guess what goes around comes around". Quinn said to them. "Plus Courtney even watched the show". Chase said to them. "I want to propose a toast to getting our Quinn back". Michael said to them. "I can drink to that". Logan said to them. The group raise their Blix drinks as everything is back to normal, mostly.

End Story


End file.
